Minions
Minions are the oldest creatures on the planet, predating mankind. They live for the sole purpose of serving the biggest, baddest villain ever. Though over time, four distinct species have evolved. They're halfling-like humanoids that don't age, and with child-like mischief personalities. They serve only those that they deem to be worthy. Appearance Minions are halfling humanoid-like creatures that are 3 feet in height with the physical build of normal people, so they're not to be confused for midgets/dwarves/diminuitively stunted people. They are more around the height of 12 year olds but with matured bodies. Some are female, some have hair, but they all share the same distinct feature that sets them apart from humans: they have primary or secondary colored skin and speak in a strange dialect that can't be duplicated, but if one listens, they can translate. Biology Although humanoid homunculi, they have no active reproductive systems, though they do possess the organs, but they're not capable of reproducing. Mostly due to the fact that they don't age or die. Minions possess few additional physiological characteristics; with a crack and a shake, they can double as glow sticks for activities in the dark, such as going through ventilation ducts. They additionally can survive without air, either underwater or space, though they do like to wear the gear to make themselves more human to help others feel comfortable. Personality The Minions are fiercely loyal to their master, extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any evil plans, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Despite being relatively simple-minded, they are capable of building weapons, operating those weapons, using computers, and even driving. They express themselves mostly through actions, not words: their "language" is fairly basic, they speak in a strange jabber combined with various human languages. Hence, their language is incomprehensible to most humans, though they do understand English. It is also possible to isolate elements of French and Japanese from their speech patterns. Minions love bananas and apples (or "bapples", as they call them), and the mere sight of one of these fruits can result in complete chaos. They also enjoy fine arts and find anything having to do with buttocks extremely funny. There are few things these little guys do not find funny. They love trying new things and presumably they also love potatoes. They dislike being unsure of themselves, and when left with questions unanswered. Their sense of humor is somewhat childish, if not silly, laughing from the sound of bubbles in a water filter, scanning their own butt in a copy machine and when mentioned words such as "bottom". Known Minion Castes Throughout time, the Minions have evolved into four distinct species. Three serve villains but there is only one that serves good guys. * Yellow Minions * Red Minions * Green Minions * Blue Minions Trivia * The minions are based off of Humunculi but also of the Minions from the Despicable Me franchise, though their physiology is based off of Halflings from RPG series, minus huge feet. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Henchman Category:Agents Category:Spies Category:SGSOS Category:LOEW Category:Homunculi